battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of Spongy
This is a list of all recommended characters that are different versions of Spongy. Baby Spongy Baby Spongy is a character recommended by DragonBallNC in "The Reveal". It is a version of Spongy with a pink pacifier and a brown diaper. The diaper is brown, as if he defecated in there. Blue Spongy Blue Spongy is a recommended character who was recommended by simondomino in "Bowling, Now With Explosions!" It is a blue version of Spongy who had already appeared in the April Fools puppet show at the beginning of the episode. He is also an actual, real-life sponge. Blue Spongy is the only non-contestant character to have a speaking role. Evil Spongy Evil Spongy first appeared in "Gardening Hero", gasping. He was recommended by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019. Eviler Spongy Eviler Spongy first appeared in "Today's Very Special Episode". In this case, he is an eviler clone of Spongy. He was recommended by Billy S. Giant Cyan Spongy Giant Cyan Spongy is a giant, cyan version of Spongy. It was recommended in "The Glistening", however, their actual appearance was in "Hurtful!". It was recommended by UtopianJenna. They appear to be legless, or their legs were covered by the sign in front of them. Giant Cyan Spongy.jpg Green Spongy Green Spongy is a green-colored variation of Spongy that was recommended by Crackerz. It appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship" in the third batch of recommended characters, as A Better Name Than That was digging. Gummy Spongy Gummy Spongy 'was a recommended character that appeared in "The Four is Lava". He was recommended by Bobby. Pink Spongy 'Pink Spongy '''is a recommended character who appeared in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". They were recommended by Ashleylover66. They are a pink version of Spongy. Plasma Spongy '''Plasma Spongy was recommended by alexlion05. He is similar to Spongy, except being a glowing green due to being composed of plasma. He appeared in "The Glistening" and voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated. Rainbow Spongy Rainbow Spongy was a recommended character that appeared in "The Reveal". It was recommended by alexlion05. Rainbow Spongy is identical to Spongy, but the only difference is that the former is pastel-rainbow colored and has black outlines. Rainbow Spongy.jpg|Rainbow Spongy is by other RCs in Episode 17 recommended by alexlion05. Episode 17 recommended characters by carykh-d5rbfnh.png|Rainbow Spongy is the character in front of Giant House. Red spongy Red Spongy is a version of Spongy with no eyes, legs or mouth. Robot Spongy Robot Spongy is a recommended character who appeared in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". They were recommended by coolmat1019. They are the robotic version of Spongy. Skinny Spongy Skinny Spongy is a thin version of Spongy. They were recommended by TheRanterGuy in "The Glistening" and Junsumoto in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". Spongezilla Spongezilla is a gigantic version of Spongy that first appeared in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Weird Spongy Weird Spongy is a recommended character that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". It is a version of Spongy that has the mouth that Bubble uses when saying "yoylecake" and check-it eyebrows. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Armless